A need exists for a wearable zero force device that can operate a moving vehicle like a model aircraft. The wearable zero force device can have four channels of control. Three of the channels can control pitch, roll, and yaw by the wrist movement of an operator. A fourth channel can control acceleration and deceleration, which can be operated by the finger movement of the operator.
A further need exists for easy operation of remote vehicles by handicapped individuals and the elderly to improve their quality of life.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.